


Nuovi messaggi e scommesse vinte

by Eurus91, nattini1



Series: C'è posta per te [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of amputation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Mac accompagna Jack al ranch per riprendersi dopo l'incidente con Kovac in cui ha perso la gamba.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: C'è posta per te [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nuovi messaggi e scommesse vinte

_**Da: Angus MacGyver** _

_**A: Wilt Bozer** _

Bozer,

mi dispiace non averti scritto prima e soprattutto mi dispiace di essere scappato così all’improvviso; avevo le mie buoni ragioni, lo giuro. Quindi mettiti comodo. Sono in Texas, Jack e io siamo arrivati già da qualche giorno.

I primi giorni non sono stati affatto facili... per nessuno. Jack è più scontroso che mai. Rifiuta di nuovo qualunque tipo di aiuto e rende la vita impossibile a tutti. La madre lo ha minacciato di sculacciarlo come quando era un bambino se si permetteva di rispondere male di nuovo a lei o a me... È stato piuttosto divertente! Jack a quel punto ha messo su il broncio e ha cercato di andarsene per conto suo. Io ovviamente l’ho seguito.

Mi piace il Texas, potrei davvero pensare di trasferirmi qui. La cucina è buona, forse un po’ troppo piccante e le giornate passano veloci. C’è sempre qualcosa da fare come: riparare le staccionate del ranch, sistemare l’impianto idraulico, far esplodere una vecchia moto... forse questo non dovevo dirlo… A Jack piace farmi compagnia, sorride molto di più ed è più rilassato, beh quanto può esserlo Jack. Forse il fatto che io stia mettendo mano praticamente ovunque (ho apportato modifiche anche alla sua protesi. I dottori siano stati più che felici quando io e Jack siamo partiti. Le mie incursioni notturne nei laboratori non sono state gradite) rende le cose più facili.

Le brutte giornate ci sono ancora, per entrambi. Io la notte mi sveglio con gli incubi e Jack, beh… forse lui non ha mai smesso di averli. La notte urla spesso, qualche volta chiede aiuto, altre volte impreca contro tu sai chi... la prima notte abbiamo dormito in camere separate poi c’ho rinunciato. Ho il terrore di perderlo e non voglio staccargli gli occhi di dosso. È questo quello che ha provato Jack per anni, ogni volta che mi buttavo a capofitto in una missione? Forse dovrei chiedergli scusa. Ora devo andare. Ti manderò altre lettere non temere. E Bozer? Complimenti per il tuo film. Jack dice che è decente. Testuali parole: “Non è Die Hard, ma neanche spazzatura”.

A presto, tuo Mac

_**Da: Jack Dalton** _

_**A: Riley Davis** _

Hey Riley!

Mac e io siamo in Texas e posso dirti che nessun posto è bello come casa mia, anche se i primi giorni Mac e mia mamma sono stati insopportabili: Mac mi stava attaccato come una cozza e mamma mi trattava come fossi un bambino piccolo! Ho dovuto sabotare l’impianto idraulico per scollarmi di dosso Mac (conto sul tuo silenzio in merito!), sai com’è fatto: se qualcosa non funziona lui la deve riparare e apparentemente avere l’acqua calda era un problema più urgente che spostare i sassi sul mio cammino per non farmi inciampare (giuro, una volta lo ha fatto davvero, letteralmente!). Alla fine ci ha preso gusto e sta mettendo le mani ovunque ci sia qualcosa da sistemare o migliorare! Mi piace stargli vicino e passargli gli attrezzi, mi ricorda quando eravamo in Afghanistan e mi fa sentire utile. Mi sono fatto quattro risate quando Mac ha fatto esplodere una vecchia moto: è il colmo per uno che disarmava bombe! Credevo che mamma si sarebbe arrabbiata, ma era troppo contenta di vedermi ridere.

Lo sto affrontando un giorno alla volta. Non è sempre facile. Avevo sentito dei veterani parlare del dolore all’arto perso e i dottori mi avevano detto che poteva succedere, ma non ci credevo finché non l’ho sentito. Era come se avessi ancora la gamba, ma con un male tremendo. Mac dice che se passo le notti in bianco poi sono irritabile come un porcospino, quindi ha deciso di controllare che io riposi. Ok, in questo caso ha il permesso di starmi attaccato come una cozza, mi piace che mi parli per distrarmi raccontandomi cose da cervellone. E devo ammettere che il fatto che mi tenga stretto mi fa sentire intero.

Spero che tu possa venire presto a trovarci!

Jack

_**Da: Jack Dalton** _

_**A: Riley Davis** _

Hey Riley!

Ho quasi ucciso Mac… gli ho preparato la michelada, ma mi sa che ci ho messo troppe spezie, forse troppo tabasco o troppo peperoncino, perché è diventato rosso e ha cominciato a tossire! Mamma gli ha fatto bere del latte e mi ha vietato di avvicinarmi alla cucina. Ho usato la ricetta del mio vecchio, quella che aveva preparato a me e ai miei cugini una volta che ci eravamo ubriacati. Eravamo minorenni ed eravamo entrati nell’emporio in gruppo e facendo casino: il vecchio Bob ci avrebbe venduto di tutto pur di mandarci via in fretta, non ci sopportava. L’ho rivisto qualche giorno fa quando siamo andati in città, sembra sempre vecchissimo e odia ancora i ragazzini, ma non ha fatto assolutamente caso alla protesi. Devo ammettere che questa cosa mi ha fatto sentire bene! Sua moglie si è profusa in complimenti con Mac per quanto fosse così carino e sottovoce per quanto fosse dolce a essere venuto a prendersi cura di me. Questo per un momento mi ha fatto sentire invalido, ma poi Mac ha risposto che io farei lo stesso per lui, che l’ho fatto per anni e stare con me lo rende felice e mi sono sentito solo fortunato ad averlo.

Tra mamma che cucina tutto il giorno e mia sorella che porta di continuo dei dolci rischio di scoppiare. Devo cercare di fare più movimento possibile e ho pensato di provare ad andare a cavallo. Mamma non credeva fosse possibile, ma con un cavallo molto docile e usando più le redini rispetto alle gambe, compresa quella buona, ci sono riuscito. Devo solo ricordarmi quando scendo di togliere i piedi dalle staffe e lasciarmi scivolare giù dalla sella lungo il fianco del cavallo. Mac dice che farà delle modifiche alla mia protesi o addirittura una protesi nuova, ma sarebbe meglio che imparasse a cavalcare.

Fammi sapere quando verrai a trovarci!

Jack

_**Da: Angus MacGyver** _

_**A: Wilt Bozer** _

Bozer,

lo so, avevo promesso di mandarti più lettere, ma la vita al ranch è molto frenetica. Sto costruendo una nuova protesi per Jack! Mi sono ritagliato un piccolo spazio nel fienile. Ora vicino a balle di fieno e a un trattore c’è un piccolo tavolo, alcune luci e un sacco di attrezzi. Ci sono anche alcuni gatti che si aggirano per il ranch, mi fanno compagnia quando Jack è troppo stanco per seguirmi in fienile o ho bisogno di stare da solo. Quest’ultima cosa accade sempre più di rado.

Qualche giorno fa siamo stati in città per reperire del materiale utile; ho incontrato alcune vecchie conoscenze di Jack! È stato strano. Ora ti racconto. Siamo entrati in questo negozio dove Jack andava sempre da ragazzo! Poco prima che entrassimo, io stavo per inciampare e niente, Jack mi ha afferrato giusto in tempo. I nostri visi erano così vicini. Quando siamo entrati eravamo ancora appiccicati. La signora, moglie del titolare, carinissima, ha iniziato a farmi un sacco di complimenti e a dire quanto fosse felice che Jack avesse trovato finalmente un compagno e si è congratulata con noi. Mi ha poi ringraziato per essere qui a prendermi cura di Jack.

Credo sia un po’ il contrario. Jack non sa quanto ero rotto prima di raggiungerlo in Croazia. Sai, la questione di Charlie e di mio padre, la Fenice che chiude i battenti, ero perso e senza uno scopo. Ho detto alla signora che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per me e lo intendevo davvero. Ma non ho avuto il coraggio di contraddirla per quanto riguarda il fatto che c’ha scambiato per una coppia di sposi. Forse perché mi ha fatto piacere, non lo so, mi ha fatto stare bene, anche se ero arrossito come un pomodoro.

Sono a buon punto con la protesi! Ma non voglio dare false speranze a Jack; gliene parlerò quando sono sicuro che funzionerà! Ho l’impressione che Jack non sopporti più la mia iperprotettività. Credo abbia ragione, è il momento che Jack cammini sulle sue gambe. Oh mio Dio, ho fatto una battuta in stile Jack!

A presto Bozer!

_**Da: Matty Webber** _

_**A: James MacGyver** _

James,

devi fare più attenzione a quello che desideri, potrebbe avverarsi. Sono abbastanza sicura che MacGyver non ti ha aggiornato sulle sue recenti avventure, quindi lo farò io. Bene, Jack e il biondino attualmente si trovano in Texas; sono ospiti della madre di Dalton. Jack si sta riprendendo piuttosto bene da quello che mi hanno detto Riley e Bozer. Le prime settimane sono state difficili, ma credo che la presenza di MacGyver abbia aiutato a far tornare Jack in carreggiata. Trascorrono molto tempo insieme. Oh sì, James, molto più di quello che trascorrevano qui. Hanno raggiunto livelli di coodipendenza che neanche il più bravo specialista della Fenice potrebbe farci qualcosa. I loro sentimenti sono palesi a tutti tranne che a loro due; a volte avrei voglia di metterli davanti al fatto compiuto, ma poi penso che sia meglio così. Probabilmente quando li hai messi insieme in Afghanistan non pensavi a questo ma… erano destinati a stare insieme. Come disse una volta Dalton: “Tu potrai anche averci messo insieme, ma la nostra relazione è stata tutta opera nostra...”; una delle poche volte in cui sono stata d’accordo con Dalton.

Non preoccuparti. Nonostante la Fenice non sia più operativa, alcune persone si sono prese la briga di sorvegliare i nostri agenti. Sono al sicuro in Texas o dovunque vogliano trascorrere il resto della loro vita. Sono felice che il biondino ora abbia trovato un po’ di stabilità, certo non volevo che Jack perdesse una gamba per farlo o che la Fenice andasse in pensione anticipata, ma prendiamo quello che la vita ci dà.

Sai James, dovresti scrivere a MacGyver. Sono sicura che ti abbia quasi perdonato ora. Le sue prospettive sono cambiate. Se vuoi partecipare, in Croazia c’è un giro di scommesse su quando quei due si decideranno ad uscire allo scoperto. La somma è abbastanza alta da far riaprire la Fenice io ci farei un pensierino, dopotutto MacGyver è tuo figlio.

A presto.

_**Da: Mrs Dalton** _

_**A: Mrs Stokes** _

Ciao sister,

ho così tante cose da dirti! Riavere mio figlio a casa è allo stesso tempo elettrizzante e spaventoso. Se ne è andato che aveva appena diciotto anni ed ero così abituata a saperlo chissà dove che ogni tanto, quando sento i suoi passi sempre meno incerti per casa, temo di starmeli immaginando. Poi lo vedo e mi convinco che è reale!

Ho dovuto farmi forza per trattenere le lacrime quando è arrivato: è pur sempre il mio bambino e so che devo essere grata che sia salvo, ma anche tu sei una madre e so che puoi capirmi. Credo che anche per lui sia stato difficile: doversi fermare per forza dopo che ha combattuto in Afghanistan e poi è sempre stato in giro per il mondo a fare chissà cosa (venditore di piastrelle per bagni i miei stivali!), con la valigia sempre pronta… per fortuna stavolta in valigia ha messo il suo “amico” Mac. Ricordi l’impressione che mi aveva fatto la prima volta che l’ha portato qui? Beh, la confermo! Jack ama quel ragazzo e gli voglio bene anche io!

I primi giorni temevo di non aver riavuto indietro mio figlio: era rimasta solo la vaga parvenza della persona che era un tempo. Jack era sempre stato allegro, forse anche sguaiato, ma l’ho trovato sempre nervoso e quando mi parlava rispondeva malissimo, non l’ho certo educato in quel modo. Non voleva accettare l’aiuto di Mac (anche se, a onor del vero, era un tantino pressante). Poi a un certo punto Mac ha combinato un disastro (ha fatto esplodere una moto, giuro, mi ha spaventata a morte!) e l’ho sentito ridere di nuovo. È stato come se si fosse sbloccato qualcosa.

Jack non se ne è reso conto, ma il suo impegnarsi a tutti i costi nella fisioterapia e anche nel recupero psicologico (beh, si è rifiutato di frequentare un gruppo di sostegno, ma almeno mantiene contatti con gli amici e va spesso in città) è di aiuto anche per Mac. Non so cosa sia successo a quel ragazzo, ma niente di buono a giudicare dagli incubi che fa.

Ogni tanto li sento agitarsi e urlare nel sonno (non il tipo di agitazione per cui dovrei far finta di non sentire, vorrei sperare che almeno l’età abbia insegnato qualcosa a mio figlio), anche se sempre più raramente. Quei due passano ogni notte insieme: Mac non finge nemmeno più di andare a dormire nel letto che gli avevo preparato per decoro il primo giorno, ma ancora non ha spostato la sua roba in camera di Jack (si appropria spesso degli abiti di Jack e sono certa che non lo faccia solo per una questione di praticità avendoli subito sottomano!). So che sono vecchia, ma la mia vista è perfetta.

Tra pochi giorni riceveremo la visita di alcuni amici, sarà bello dare un volto ai nomi che sento sempre ripetere!

Ti aggiornerò al più presto,

un abbraccio

_**Da: Jack Dalton** _

_**A: Freddie Williams** _

Come te la passi Freddie?

Sono stato contento di sapere che presto starai abbastanza bene per viaggiare e tonare dalla tua Lydia in tempo per poter vedere nascere tuo figlio. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per aver scritto a Mac chiedendogli di venire da me. Lo so che avevo minacciato di strapparti gli arti che ti rimanevano, ma possiamo fingere che non sia mai successo e non parlarne più?

Mi sento Ironman: Mac mi ha fatto avere una quantità di protesi imbarazzante (anche se è un bene che io ne abbia di ricambio perché continua a lavorarci su e rischierei di dover saltellare su un piede quando decide che può essere migliorata) e ormai riesco a fare tutto. Beh, ho dovuto imparare a fare certe cose in modo diverso, ma non c’è nulla che non possa fare.

Mac e io stiamo litigando perché vorrebbe installare un cambio automatico sulla mia GTO, ma per il resto andiamo molto d’accordo. In effetti, andiamo molto più che d’accordo. Mac ormai ha fatto del Texas la sua casa. Mette mano praticamente ovunque e mia madre non dice nulla. Inizio a essere geloso! Come diavolo ha fatto a entrare nelle grazie di madre? Io non posso neanche toccare un fornello e Mac può far saltare una moto e passarla liscia!

Tornare da una missione così pesante, una di quelle orribili, tu sai cosa intendo, è stato duro, avevo paura che non sarei riuscito ad adattarmi, ad uscire di casa… mi era già successo. E stavolta non ero nemmeno tutto intero. Ma non è successo perché stavolta non ero solo: avevo Mac. E lui aveva me. Anche lui era parecchio incasinato con tutto quello che gli era successo mentre ero via. Mac e io non saremo mai soli perché ci aiuteremo l’uno con l’altro. Questo è un genere di legame non cresce sugli alberi.

Questa storia mi ha fatto capire che non avrei dovuto aspettare dieci anni per dirgli cosa provavo. Doveva sapere quanto io apprezzi il fatto che lui ci sia sempre stato per me e, già che c’ero, gli ho chiesto se voleva esserci per sempre. Sì, hai capito benissimo, gli ho fatto la proposta. Siamo usciti per anni, non avevamo bisogno di appuntamenti per conoscerci.

Quindi vedi di fare tutta la fisioterapia che devi perché tra tre mesi ti voglio qui al mio matrimonio!

_**Da: Freddie Williams** _

_**A: Lydia Rollins** _

Lydia, amore mio, HO VINTO LA SCOMMESSA! Ne avremo abbastanza per mandare nostro figlio all’università!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!   
> Il nostro personaggio originale, Freddie, stavolta non ha tanto spazio, ma è significativo! Abbiamo aggiunto anche un altro personaggio, la madre di Jack, che scrive alla sorella, Mrs Stokes (sì, il riferimento è a CSI e non è il solo che abbiamo inserito: il racconto di come Jack otteneva alcolici quando era minorenne è preso da una battuta di Nick Stokes in CSI). Pensiamo di scrivere sempre tramite lettera anche il matrimonio, o magari la vita loro due da sposati! Cosa ne dite? Ogni commento ci fa felici!


End file.
